Total Drama PokeWorld
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: What would happen if Chris, Chef and all of the contestants were transported to the world of Pokemon and turned into Pokemon? Happens after Total Drama World Tour. Rated T for just in case. I stink at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own either of the shows Total Drama or Pokemon. If I did that would be a major accomplishment for a 14 year old._**

* * *

Cody's POV

I woke up to the sound of Sierra calling my name. She was screaming, "Cody! Where are you?"

I called out "Right here". I heard rustling in the bush in front of me. I got prepared for the soon hug she was going to give me.

Instead of Sierra, I saw a brown fox-like animal and a bushy tail, large ears, a cream colored collar and brown eyes. It said with Sierra's voice "Cody is that you?"

I respond and say "Yes but…" I was going to finish but Sierra jump on top of me. She then gave me one of her usual death hugs. I even had a hard time even breathing. "What exactly happened to you?"

She then says "I don't know, but I think that you look super cute right know" I run over to the pond and relieve that I am a purple rat with long whiskers, huge front teeth and red eyes. I realized that I have became a rattata.

I say to her "We've turned into Pokémon. Maybe if we find the others, we can get back to our world."

* * *

Sadie's POV

I woke up right next to a yellow thing with a short tail in the shape of a plus sign. Part of its ears and paws are red. It had red cheeks with plus signs on it. I shook it up and asked "Excuse me. I'm looking for my friend."

It responds by saying "Five more minutes, Sadie"

I ask "Katie? Is that you?"

"Yeah, who do you think that it was" It stood up and asked "what happened to you? You have a minus sign on your butt. You have blue tips on your ears and your hands and on your cheeks. "

"It feels like aren't at Camp anymore. Let's hope that we can find someone. I hope that Justin is still just as hot here as camp."

"Me too"

**

* * *

****I knida am blancing one the following cahracters: Noah, Courtney, Trent, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Chris, Justin, Eva, Izzy, Alejandro and Harold. If any ideas for any of these characters, please push review. **

**If you want more of the story or think that it needs improvement, push the review button and the next chapter will finish quicker. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon._**

* * *

DJ's POV

I woke up to Duncan and Geoff arguing about something. All I remember is that I heard Geoff said something and Bridgette and Duncan said something about Courtney. Then Geoff said, "I'm telling you Duncan, we should find Bridgette first"

"No Geoff, we should look for Courtney first, then Bridgette"

They continued to argue until I opened my eyes saying, "Why don't we flip a coin?"

I first noticed that I wasn't inside the Bass Cabin. Then I realize that neither Duncan nor Geoff was there.

There was only a dark blue colored cat that stood on its hind legs with extra sharp claws. It also has a tail made of what looks like feathers with its left ear. It also has a yellow-orange oval shaped gem on its chest and forehead.

There was also a small, yellow, rodent-like animal. It has diamond shaped ears on the top of its head, with the edges being black and the interior yellow. Underneath its head is a black pattern, that somewhat resembles a collar. Its tail is completely black and resembles a small lightning bolt.

The yellow rat thing then says "DJ? Is that you?" It sounded a lot like Geoff.

I answer by saying "Yeah" I try to stand up but I trip on my feet. I look in a puddle. I looked a lot like a baby elephant. I then notice that I have light blue skin. I also feet have one toe each. I have red pads on my big ears.

"Dude, who do you think we should find first Bridgette or Courtney?" asked Duncan.

"I think that we should walk around through the forest. We should be lucky to just find anyone."

Then we walked off to the forest hoping to find someone.

* * *

Lindsay's POV

I woke up to the noise of slashing. When I woke up, I saw this adorable white seal swimming in a lake. Then I said to myself, "Wait, what happened to Greta, Hannah, Bell, Lavinia and Iris?"

The seal apparently heard me and flopped over. I got a better look at it. It had tan muzzle, round eyes, and two small tusks. It then said, "Lindsay, is that you?" I remember that there was someone I knew with that voice.

"Wait", I say, "you know me?"

"Yeah, it's me Bridgette" the seal said. It actually did sound a lot like Bridgette. I run over to the pond to look at my reflection. I see a light brown colored horse that had its mane on fire. I look down and notice that my ankles are also on fire.

"I think that we should look for the others,"

* * *

Justin's POV

I woke up hearing Katie and Sade. Man, can those girls ever shut up? I look around, and I see two eyeholes. Did I fall asleep with a mask on? I try to take it off, but it starts to give my neck pain. I decided to stop because I got a new neck-modeling gig.

I look down and notice instead of my usual model feet in my sandals. I had one nail on my toe. My entire body was a brown color and the area where my chest should be is pale. When I turned around, I see a small tail coming out of my back.

"Aaauuuggghhh!" I scream. Apparently, the wonder twins heard me.

"Did you hear that, Katie?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, what do you think that it was?" Katie replied.

"Well it did sound a lot like Justin"

I needed to hind but I couldn't find anywhere to hide. Being turned hideous and then just Katie and Sadie around to hear me scream. I just wish that this nightmare would end.

* * *

_**So let us review. Here is evryone that has been mentioned and which Pokemon that they turned into.**_

_**Cody- Rattata**_

_**Sierra- Eevee**_

_**Sadie- Minun**_

_**Katie- Plusle**_

_**Duncan- Sneasel**_

_**DJ- Phanpy**_

_**Geoff- Pichu**_

_**Lindsay- Ponyta**_

_**Bridgette- Seel**_

_**Justin- Cubone**_

_**

* * *

**_

Click the review button. you know you want to.

C'mon, click it!

**Click it!**

**Click it!**

**Click it!**

**Click it!**

**Click it!**

**Click it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama. Sorry for the wait. I've been working on two other fanfictions. They are ****Total Drama Dares**** and ****Wait, What's A Demigod?****.**

* * *

Tyler's POV

The first thing I notice is that I didn't here Harold's snoring. I look around and no one is around. I'm not even in the Bass side of the cabin. I say to myself "Where am I?"

I then notice that top of my snout is a dark blue color. I look down at front of my body and it's a milky color. My foot only has one toenail each. I look at my back and there are four red colored spots on my back.

Then I heard Beth say "Ugh. Where the heck is everyone?"

When I poke my face through the bushes, I see an animal that somewhat looks like a reddish brown fox with six orange tails, has a cream underbelly, brown feet, lighter-brown colored paw and brown, pupil-less eyes. It had what looks like orange bangs across its forehead as well as locks in its hair.

I ten said, "Maybe I'm hearing things"

The fox says, "Tyler, is that you."

"Yeah"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Maybe this is one of Chris's challenges"

"If it is, I am going to kill him"

* * *

Owen's POV

I woke up hearing my stomach growling. I say," Awww man, I must have missed breakfast."

I heard Ezekiel moaning. I ran over to the noise. Instead of Ezekiel, there was a rabbit like animal lying unconscious. It had purple skin, large ears, front teeth, red eyes, dark purple spots and spikes on the back. I heard it say, "What happened last night, eh?"

"Ezekiel, I'm so glad I found you. Do you know where any food is? I'm starving"

"Owen, what happened to you?"

I look down and notice that I have I'm missing my feet and my skin is some shade of green. My arms are short and I only have four fingers. A yellow feather flies into my face and I try to blow it away but it comes back. I start to smell a wonderful smell and I run off.

I hear Ezekiel say "Wait up!"

* * *

Heather's POV

I waken up by weird goth girl. I notice that she wasn't there. I wasn't even in the girl cabin. Was this some short of prank? I down and notice that my hands don't have any fingers and my feet lack toes. It looks like I have yellow-orange cone-shaped cloak on.

I notice that there is a purple/blueish floating head right next to me. It has red sphere around its neck. It looks like it has gaseous, long, flowing hair that has pinkish-red tips.

I then screamed, "Ghost!"

The ghost approached towards me. I tried to back away but I slammed into a tree. Something must have fallen off then hit me on the head. Then I blanked out.

**

* * *

Ohhh, a cliffhanger. Did Chris cause this mess? What hit Heather on the head? What Pokemon did Izzy, Alejandro, LaShawna, Chris, Harold, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Noah, Eva and Chef turn into? Find out next time on Total Drama PokeWorld. **

**Review! P.S. Need ideas for ****Izzy, Alejandro, LaShawna, Chris, Harold, Trent, Courtney, and Noah,**


End file.
